A variety of studies and proposals have been made to find a good compromise between flight distance and "feel" of golf balls. For solid golf balls comprising a solid core and a cover, one common approach is to construct the core and the cover into multilayer structures for adjusting their hardness and dimensions (including diameter and gage).
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,227 discloses a three-piece golf ball comprising a core, a cover inner layer and a cover outer layer, the cover outer layer being harder than the cover inner layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,674 discloses a three-piece golf ball comprising a solid core of inner and outer layers and a cover, the core inner layer being harder than the core outer layer.
While the respective layers of most golf balls define smooth spherical surfaces, the golf balls disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,376,085 and 5,692,973 have a core which is provided with outwardly extending protrusions for preventing the core from being offset during injection molding of the cover therearound. The protrusions in these golf balls are substitutes for the support pins used during injection molding. These patents do not attempt to positively utilize the shape effect of support pin-substituting protrusions, but rather intend to avoid incorporation of a distinct material in the cover by forming the protrusions from the same material as the cover.
Recently, JP-A 285565/1997 proposes a two-piece solid golf ball in which the solid core and cover, or adjoining layers of a multilayer solid core or adjoining layers of a multilayer cover are provided with irregularities. When hit, the ball gives a different feel to the player, depending on the direction of external force applied to the ball. This golf ball is improved in feel, but insufficient in flight performance and durability. There is room for further improvement.